


ludicrous mode

by ivyclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, biker lucas, drag racer mark, everybody shows up but i only tagged the ones who speak, i spent a lot of time finding the bikes in the take off mv, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub
Summary: After hanging out with some friends in high school who were far more risky than he was, he got his first taste of jumping from 0 to 100 in Jaehyun’s black Corvette, and he went downhill from there. Something about how the black leather and glossy trim felt under his fingers in the four seconds Jaehyun shot down an open streetway made his heart race. This was it, this is what Mark wants.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	ludicrous mode

**Author's Note:**

> okay!! this has been in the making for 5 months because i wanted biker bfs lumark so i wrote it!! some things:
> 
>   * nct u are racers and wayv are motorists!! anyone exclusively in 127 doesnt race, and the dreamies want to race
>   * mark and taeyongs car is the mclaren used in the jopping mv!! mark was put in the genesis in the mv but i like the mclaren better lol sue me
>   * i wrote in the tags that i found the bikes they used in the take off mv, i did. i did not find ten, xiaojun, or yangyang's but i did get nearly every other one. hendery was in front of the bike lucas used, so there were 6 bikes altogether!! ref at 2:07 in the mv 
> 

> 
> disclaimer: i know very little about cars and nothing about drag racing. i watched like 5 videos but did a lot of research for 0-100 times and models and such.

It always felt so good to sit in a stupid fast car. A car going eighty on the freeway for no reason other than to go. Reckless, yes, always, especially when the drive hits at 3pm on a Thursday afternoon; but when it’s nearing two in the morning and the roads are silent, it feels like 80 is the slowest you could rocket down the asphalt. 

Mark has had his fair amount of experience in fast cars while he was younger, and honestly didn’t anticipate driving to be so central to his life as he got older. He’d always hated driving in general, especially in the cities and suburbs of cities where he grew up, so to speak. Firstly, because the speed limit was restricting and also because he couldn’t trust other people driving around him. One too many times had he come close to crushing his bumper because newly licensed kids didn’t know how to use their signals. 

But after hanging out with some friends in high school who were far more risky than he was, he got his first taste of jumping from 0 to 100 in Jaehyun’s black Corvette, and he went downhill from there. Something about how the black leather and glossy trim felt under his fingers in the four seconds Jaehyun shot down an open street way made his heart race. This was it, this is what Mark wants. 

Beyond just that, even the custom red leather interior of his performance Model S was his pride and joy. Johnny thinks so too as he runs his hands over the passenger seat like it’s the first time he’s been in it. 

“Dude.” Mark says, breaking Johnny out of his daze.

“What?” Johnny sounds a little offended. 

“Cut it out.” But he gets why he’s doing it, weirdly enough. Mark doesn’t like running the battery immediately after it’s charge, so it only comes out once every few days; it’s so worth it if it means he increases longevity of this car, and reduces the chances of having it blow up while he's in it. He’s seen enough news to know to be careful.

He spent a lot of money on this making sure it’s exactly the car he wants. Plus, he’s got a McLaren he can fuck around in on normal days- another sight to behold. Nobody knows how he got enough money for these cars, but it’s probably somewhere from his parents who Mark’s friends know are just a little loaded. And honestly, if it means they can get a trip around town in a souped up ride, they don’t care either. 

They're currently sitting outside Donghyuck's place waiting for him to finish getting ready. A few of Mark's non-racing friends wanted to tag along since everyone was going to be at the runway and it's been a while since their massive friend group hung out. 

Donghyuck rushes out his door, a soda and his phone in one hand and his other reaching for his pocket to make sure he brought his wallet with him - a new sight to see. He's already trying to hold back a smile as he opens the door to Mark's car.

"I love this car." Hyuck says once he settles into the back seat. 

"Right?" Johnny says, turning his whole body around to look at Hyuck with wide eyes and nod vigorously. 

"Yo, no liquids except water, you know this." Mark ignores both their comments to scold the younger. 

"It's capped."

"And if it spills you're paying." He can practically hear Donghyuck roll his eyes, knowing for a fact that he could easily cover the cost and he’s not clumsy enough to spill his drink. To be frank, he’d be the person to directly pour something right onto the leather if he was that adamant about it or someone pissed him off that bad, but he (hopefully) would never do that to Mark’s car. 

Donghyuck can see Mark scowling through the rearview mirror and sticks his tongue out at him, but Mark rolls out of Donghyuck’s driveway anyway and takes off towards the track, charging down the highways like he’s meant to do. 

The track is an abandoned airport hangar with miles of runway to keep any of them satisfied. It's enough to have all of them going against each other if they wanted to. Their goal was never to beat each other, but they did have a separate track for such endeavors; when they aren't leisurely bulleting down the strip of land, they're climbing mountainside roads at 90, seeing which car handles better, faster. Taeyong doesn’t necessarily always win in those- Jaehyun’s loyalty to his Corvette means he knows how it rides right out of the gate and is able to control it nicely- but his McLaren, a sleek red copy of Mark’s own, has won enough that he’s pretty much the winner every round. 

Well, unless they’re racing on flat ground. Then Mark’s Tesla tends to take the cake for that. 

Perhaps it’s just his reaction time that brings him 0.01 seconds faster to the lines. He doesn’t cheat, never would even think of it, yet as he bullets down the strip of land into the sun at the end of the runway, the others can’t help but wonder if pressed Ludicrous Mode to give him a boost. But Mark wouldn’t wear out his car like that. He did it once, though, out of show and request, and no one wants to say anything about it- none of the watchers and especially not Chenle, who managed to get lucky enough in a game of rock-paper-scissors to catch a ride during it. 

As Mark pulls up, he can see Doyoung’s pristine white Nismo and Jaehyun’s signature Corvette. Taeil’s grey Camry is there too, and Donghyuck immediately rolls down the window to shout at the older about it once it comes into sight. 

“What kinda car is that?” Taeil just turns at the sound of Donghyuck’s voice and smiles solemnly. 

Though Taeil was interested in racing like the others, he chose not to pursue it due to lack of time. Instead, he spent his money on a nice and reliable car, and watched the kids take to the tracks, just like Johnny, Yuta, and Donghyuck did. 

“Who's the oldsmobile next to it?” Hyuck continues to holler, walking towards Taeil with his arms wide open. Taeil readily accepts the hug, even allowing the greedy kisses on his neck. 

Mark steps out of his car, parked next to Doyoung's GT-R, watching the younger throw himself all over Taeil. He teases him a lot, purely because of his playful nature, but never intends to hurt anyone. Mark smiles at all the affection Hyuck can’t help but smother the eldest in. He walks over to where Jaehyun is already in a deep conversation with Johnny, even with the latter only being dropped off moments ago, and holds his hand out for a handshake. 

“Is everyone else here?” Mark asks. 

“Almost. Doyoung’s kid and his friends are here, and Kun’s are on their way,” Jaehyun replies with a slap to Mark’s back. They say kids jokingly, knowing very well that Jeno and his friends aren’t kids anymore- they’re only a year younger than Mark is. Kun’s ‘kids’ aren’t kids either but it’s easier to refer to the group like that, much to their dismay. “Speak of the children.”

The distant revving of bikes gets closer, echoing down the runway as Kun and his friends pull in under the hangar. A mix of red and black polished bodies look so nice against the grey of the concrete and metal, and bring a sense of uniformity versus the bright whites and blues of the cars parked there. Even with the helmets on, Mark can tell who is who, and the silhouetted figure on the only all black bike turns to face Mark even before he’s killed the engine.

Ten takes off his helmet and beckons Mark to him first, grinning widely and swinging his right leg over. He reaches his arms out to pull Mark into a big hug.

“My little speed baby, I missed you.” Ten coos at Mark’s blushing face. He dips his head down as Ten laughs and hooks his finger right under his chin, tilting his head back up and giving him a proper kiss right on Mark’s pouting lips. There’s hooting ringing throughout the space from probably Chenle, yet Mark can’t really care.

Ten has always treated him like a child ever since high school, when Mark had a crush on him because he saw him riding a motorcycle. It wasn’t that hard to find out- Mark was still growing into his skin and was bad at lying. Ten teased him about it a good amount, but he was flattered that someone as sweet as Mark Lee would have a crush on him. They remained friends after the fact, though Mark regrets being so obvious in his younger years. 

Ten used to race, as well as Kun and Winwin, all owning a pretty Porsche that they’ll still drive now on off days, but have found their life in motor racing. They all now own matching Ducati’s- or almost matching considering Ten’s is black while the others are mostly red and white- with the rest of their clique, and when a sleek red number rides up beside them, Mark thinks they managed to get a new member. 

“Uh, who’s the new guy?” Mark asks cautiously, pulling away a little from Ten and licking his lips. He hopes his memory wasn’t bad enough that he’d just forget if the dude was always there and Mark never noticed. 

“His name is Lucas and he’s from Hong Kong. Me and Kun met him working at a bar and he told us he raced a few times, so we invited him. Hope it’s okay,” Ten says finishing with a smile. 

His hands drop to hold Mark’s hips as he jerks his head over in the dude’s direction. They both look over to see the new guy, Lucas, pull off his helmet and let grey-brown hair fall into his face, his piercing gaze cutting straight through the air and landing right over where Mark and Ten are, leaned against his black bike, watching Lucas. 

Mark lets out a stuttery gasp and turns to face Ten again, who just laughs at him. 

“Caught your attention?” Ten teases. Mark can only close his mouth. “I knew you had a thing for motorists. He’s very nice. Did you wanna say hello?” 

“Uh. Not yet,” Mark says, glancing around nervously. 

“Too slow baby, he’s coming over here.” Mark fumbles a little, stepping out from between Ten’s thighs to stand next to him, Ten’s arm wrapped around his waist. When he turns around, Lucas is already in front of them.

“ _Ge_ ,” Lucas says, low voice making Mark shiver, “ _your friends are loaded_.” With his incredibly limited Chinese skills, Mark doesn’t know much about what they’re saying, but he knows just from his intonation that it probably wasn’t all that good. He glances over at Ten who just laughs, head thrown back, and a smile splits across his face.

“ _Maybe a little_ ,” Ten replies, the words rolling off his tongue. Mark doesn’t get to hear Ten speak Mandarin all that often but it definitely sounds nice when he does. “ _This is_ Mark Lee. _Say hi_.” Ten places his hand on the small of Mark’s back and pushes him forward.

“Hello,” Mark blurts while holding out his hand to shake. Lucas grabs his hand, completely engulfing Mark’s in just his palm. He lets out an aborted “ah” as Lucas smiles down at him. 

“Hello.”

The first encounter was not bad, truly really. It could have gone worse, Mark rationalizes. So maybe he did have a thing for motorists but why was that a bad thing? Mark eventually realizes he’s been dwelling too long on it, Lucas already long gone from the conversation and talking with his friends. From where he’s standing, Ten sees Mark finally break out of his haze, frozen by Lucas’ greeting so many minutes ago. 

A couple of people were sitting on the hood of their cars, talking to the younger ones about the racing game. Jeno and his same-aged friends had hitched a ride with Doyoung one day to the hangar. Jeno himself was really interested in drag racing, and Chenle had taken up the same interest. After a while, Doyoung and Jaehyun had found themselves coaching the younger ones. 

Mark isn’t trying to promote the habit, and he certainly doesn’t want any of them to get in trouble, or even worse hurt, but they seemed so excited to learn that none of them could resist. 

Lucky for them, Jisung, who was the youngest of their big group, chose to sit out on the racing just like the eldest of the group did. No one was really prepared to tell him he probably shouldn’t pursue drag racing, but he didn’t even seem like he wanted to, much to their relief. 

“I’ll just sit in Chenle’s car and watch him get arrested,” Jisung had said, grinning. 

They don’t really race that day, just wanting a time where they can chill together instead of compete together. It’s peaceful and calming, yet Mark itches to get behind his wheel and take off. A few of them will leave intermittently and go on rounds, just so the feeling goes away, and Mark might just do that too. 

After calling out to Johnny and telling him he’s going on a run, he sits on the red seats of his Tesla and runs his hands over the wheel. His palms aren’t sweating but they stick to the leather as he flexes his fingers, and like Pavlov’s dogs, he can already feel an ache running through his bones from just the sound. 

A knock on his window shocks him, and he’s almost a little embarrassed from his own conditioned response, though no one else can really see him. Rolling down the window, Ten’s cat-like grin flashes. 

“Hey, take Lucas on a ride will you? He wants to know if it feels like on his bike,” Ten says. Mark hesitantly agrees, torn between wanting to show off his baby and wanting to go by himself. “Thank you honey, you’re so nice.” 

Mark grumbles a little at the pet name, but wipes the pout off once he sees Lucas walking over in his side mirror. “Do you wanna come too?” Mark asks, unprompted. Ten shakes his head with a smile.

“It’s okay, I’ll ride another time,” Ten says. Lucas and Ten do a handshake once he’s close enough, and Ten tells him that Mark is just about to set off. Being Lucas, he bends down to be seen in the window, and asks Mark himself it’s okay. Mark only nods, not trusting to speak yet, and Ten departs with a wink. 

Mark watches Lucas circle the car in his mirrors, quietly admiring the sleek black finish. "It looks better inside," Mark calls out. Lucas flushes and opens the passenger door, sliding into the red leather seats in awe.

"Way better," he breathes out. Mark smiles and tells him to buckle up, sticking his hand out the window to wave goodbye to the others in the hangar. He can hear Donghyuck's hooting even as he pulls onto the asphalt. 

Even looking out at the expanse of track has Mark's blood rushing through his veins. "Better hold on tight," Mark says to Lucas, "We'll be hitting 100 before you know it."

True to his word, Mark ended up bulleting down the tarmac at 100 kilometers per hour in about 5 seconds, longer than it would take just flooring it because he didn’t want to scare Lucas on his first go. Though maybe he had nothing to be worried about as Lucas screamed excitedly in the passenger seat, one hand over his heart and the other grabbing the oh shit handle. By the time Mark eased his foot off the accelerator and let the Tesla make its way back to 20, Lucas was breathing heavy, his eyes glittering with joy. 

“Wow…” was all Lucas said, smile seemingly etched onto his face for the rest of their time with everyone together. Not to toot his own horn, but Mark think it answers the question of whether the car feels as good as the bike.

The next week, Mark pulls up in his McLaren to see Kun is already there, along with a few of the other racers in the group. Taeyong’s McLaren is pulled out on the track, and he bounces around Jungwoo’s new Audi to race to him. 

He hears someone shout “Twins!” right as he steps out of his car, which he ignores, and promptly forgets as he walks towards Jungwoo and his parked ride. Taeyong is still trying to convince Jungwoo to race, grabbing his arm and shaking it. Yuta watches Taeyong’s high energy peak and grimaces, turning to Winwin to tease Taeyong together. Lucas stands next to Winwin, watching Taeyong with an amused face.

“Hi Lucas,” Mark says cheerfully. Lucas turns to look at him, a bright smile as a greeting, and he walks around his bike to get closer. He’s not in a completely leather getup like he was last time, just in leather pants that hugged his thighs nicely and made Mark’s mouth water. 

“Hey. Dude, thanks for the ride last time, that was wild,” Lucas tells him, bringing his hand out for a high-five. 

Mark laughs, saying, “You should see me when we race then.” He can see Lucas’ eyes light up, bringing a hand over his mouth to hide his excitement as he nods.

“Wait, is this your car too?” 

“Yeah, it was a grad gift from my parents,” Mark says, looking back at the black polished body. The McLaren was a gaudy present, in Mark’s opinion, but he cherished it just as much as any other gift he’d been given by his parents. They knew he would like it in the end, even with it being so loud compared to all the other gifts everyone else had been given at their grad parties. 

“Holy shit dude.” 

Mark feels Jungwoo getting yanked from beside him and he looks in confusion to see Taeyong pushing him towards the driver door. He knows Jungwoo enjoys racing just as much as the next person, and there was probably less convincing and more just coaxing that was involved. Jungwoo throws Mark a jokingly pained face as he’s shoved into his driver’s seat, and Mark gives him a thumbs up in return. 

The hum of the engine echoes throughout the hangar, Jungwoo bring his car up next to Taeyong’s who starts his own car and revs the engine a few times to get it warmed up, and for show. Jungwoo had recently gotten his grey Audi after trading in his old Porsche, saying he wanted change. It would be the first time Jungwoo raced the McLaren- or any car here for that matter. He said he wanted to break it in for a while before he started going wild. 

Mark taps on Lucas’ arm. “Yo, wanna get us to the end of the track?” he asks the taller. Lucas hands Mark the helmet he’s still holding, walking them over to his bike, which he gets on first to steady it. As Mark gets on the back of Lucas’, Jaehyun hops onto Kun’s bike to watch the end of the race too. Yangyang stays behind with Xiao Jun to wait for their return from the end of the track. 

Lucas’ body runs warm as Mark wraps his arms around his waist. He’s not paying attention to Mark, busy trying to talk and put his helmet on at the same time. The muscles under Mark’s fingers flex as Lucas lets out a deep laugh and starts up his Ducati. It isn’t a long ride to the finish line, though for Mark’s first ride on a motorcycle since high school, Lucas seemed like a good enough driver. Maybe it’s just because there’s less to insulate around him, but the bike sounds louder when the engine goes than his Tesla does. (“We get it Mark, your Tesla is silent, fuck you.”)

A red Ducati swerves up out of nowhere right as Mark steps off Lucas’, making its way next to Kun’s parked one. Hendery pulls off his helmet quickly, speaking in rapid and excited Chinese to Kun about how he could’ve died, he didn’t know anyone was gonna race today. Mark hears Lucas snort and he can’t help but giggle at the noise. 

The distant rumble of their engines sends a buzz of energy up everyone's legs. It isn’t often that they’ll dig race, mostly because none of them want to kill their car. Even Kun, who normally keeps his cool through most things talks amicably with Yangyang, the youngest of his set of “kids”. Yangyang, being born in the same year as Jaemin and Renjun and the others tends to have a good amount of energy through most of the day, energy that Kun otherwise grows weary of within an hour of seeing him. 

Hyuck runs up between the two cars, posing in an exaggerated fashion as Johnny hoots and hollers from inside. The others join in on cheering as well, hyping up the younger as he raises both of his arms. 

“3, 2, 1, take off!” Hyuck yells as he lowers his arms with a snap.

With an obnoxiously loud sound, Jungwoo and Taeyong press hard on the accelerator, jumping the cars up past where Hyuck stands. The revving gets louder as they both shove their foot harder onto the pedal, Jungwoo’s Audi starting to pull ahead by a few meters after the first 3 seconds of continuous acceleration. The sound of the cars speeding towards Mark seems less frightening now than it used to, and Lucas cheers and points to the silver Audi. 

Mark already knows the feeling, can imagine the nerves in his chest jumping as they get faster. It’s so ridiculously loud at this point, the noise only getting louder exponentially, yet Mark can only focus on what it must feel like to get this fast. Less than ten seconds have passed, and Mark is still as riled and breathless as if he’s the one who's been in the car for minutes, just jetting down empty road.

Because they aren’t racing professionally or under any gamble, none of them are too focused on the exact seconds that pass from the first bumper to cross the line to the second. Taeyong’s beautiful red McLaren started catching speed after initially falling behind, nearly lined up next to Jungwoo’s seat in the seconds before they cross the finish point. 

Unsurprisingly, Jungwoo’s quick take off and lead brings him across first, with Taeyong following not even a second later. A chorus of claps replaces the roaring engines as they peter out, both taking a lap around to cool down the cars. Mark hops back onto Lucas’ bike, easily wrapping his arms around the other once again as Lucas runs high off adrenaline. 

“That was so cool!” Lucas cheers. “Do you guys always race like that?”

“Not always, sometimes we go up the mountain,” Mark says, slightly muffled by the helmet padding. Starting his bike once again, Lucas rolls down the expanse of track to the hangar, where Hyuck talks happily with Taeil. He purses his lips once he sees Mark get off the back of Lucas’ bike.

“Mark,” Hyuck sing-songs as he skips towards the older, “I can’t believe you ditched me like that.” 

Mark gasps. “Taeil did you hear that? Hyuckie said he got bored talking to you,” Mark retaliates, pouting in return. Taeil perks up when he hears his name get called, cluelessly smiling at Mark with a tilted head despite not hearing him, and Mark giggles. 

“I told Lucas to bring us to the end, you know I like watching the end of it.”

“Wow, first name basis? And you just met him last week.” Mark clicks his tongue and shoves at Hyuck’s shoulder. “Babe, I don’t even know it.” 

“Hyuck, you met him last week too, what the hell?” Mark says exasperated, though it comes out like a question. He’s purposely ignored when he tells Hyuck Lucas’ name, and gives up when he realizes Hyuck will find out on his own time- he has to at some point.

Lucas makes his way over to Mark. “Did you need something? Who was that?” Lucas asks. Mark laughs and texts Hyuck later that day, telling him it’s karma because Lucas doesn’t know him either.

Mark lives somewhere in the city, not exactly in the middle and not quite on the outskirts either. His parents have a penthouse in the middle of a city though, and he didn't follow in their footsteps for that one. A nice loft space in the next city over, a 20 minute drive through grasslands and open field before beginning to touch the outer city limits. It was convenient and a nice place, and only ten or so minutes away from the most open of areas for Mark to feed his habits. 

The bars in his city are kind of dirty and crowded and Mark doesn't go to them unless he's really pressed about something. Which is exactly why he's so surprised when he walks into one of those hole in the wall bars and finds a familiar figure. 

Mark walks over, calling out a cautious, "Lucas?" The man in question looks up and gives Mark a smile. "What's up, I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh, I just moved and was exploring a little. Why're you here?" Lucas asks. 

"I live in this city." Mark gestures out the door. "I only come here when I'm stressed from work," he confesses. He takes a seat next to Lucas, waving the bartender over to get a beer. 

"What's your work?"

"Writing manuscripts for furry artists," Mark says, straight-faced. Lucas' eyebrows knit together as he stares at Mark in dismay. 

"Are you for real?"

Mark laughs, breaking his facade. "No, I run an editing business here, though I have seen a few of those manuscripts before." He cringes at the memory and takes a sip of his beer. A little belatedly, he hears Lucas laugh as well. 

He learns that Lucas moved from Hong Kong to this city, feeling too confined in his own small and busy district, and his desire to escape getting the best of him. His motorcycle he had bought just before he left, telling his family that he found a job in the city, though not the city closest to them. One flight, a motorcycle shipment, and a week at a friend’s place later, Lucas started again. Bartenders tend to get training on the job, and they make good enough pay if they look nice, as Lucas emphasized by gesturing to his own face. So, with a job as a bartender and a nice small apartment, Lucas settled, and fed his drive to race as well in the countrysides of this city. 

There aren’t a lot of other people at this bar in particular tonight, making talking with Lucas significantly easier than when there are shouting patrons and drunken men getting into fights. Mark notices Lucas doesn’t drink anything, only a glass of diet Coke, and realizes its because he needs to ride his motorcycle home later. 

“Did you drive here?” Lucas asks. Mark blinks and checks his phone, realizing he’d been talking to Lucas for over an hour and a half. It’s not that late, only about 12am, but Mark has work tomorrow morning and he should probably head home and get to bed if he doesn’t want to wake up late.

“I walked actually, I live like 10 minutes away,” Mark replies, standing up out of his seat and stretching. “It was super nice talking to you though. Will I see you around?” 

Lucas gives him another happy smile. “Yeah, of course.”

“Hand me your phone?” Lucas pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it. Mark quickly adds in his own contact with a little lion emoji and gives it back to the other. “Whenever you need me,” Mark says, walking out of the bar. He sees Lucas wave him goodbye just as the door closes, and Mark lets the warm outside air into his lungs. 

Mark sees Lucas several more times after that outside the hangar and around the city. The bar seems to be the place they run into each other the most, with the local Starbucks a close second. After a couple months, Mark starts asking him if he wants to come to the track, even without Kun and the others in tow. Lucas seems comfortable around all of them- especially Jungwoo. Additionally, Johnny has also taken a liking to his playful demeanor, and Chenle and Renjun quite like having another person they can speak their mother tongue with in too, despite it not being Lucas’. He doesn’t seem to mind too much.

Lucas is enthusiastic about everything, and it definitely shows in his texting as well. For the first few weeks of texting him, he would always add lots of exclamation points to his sentences when he was feeling good or was excited about something. Even at work, his phone will chime randomly with a weird question or even a sticker from Lucas, sometimes days after not having said anything to each other. Mark is glad he’s so optimistic, and he’s even more glad that he was able to meet Lucas.

Sometimes, they’ll plan a meet-up at the bar, just the two of them. Most of those meetings result in Mark towing Lucas to his place, tucking him in on his couch at 2am, and letting him sleep off the alcohol. Eventually, Mark ended up getting tired halfway through and would sleep right next to him on the couch, squished between Lucas and the back cushions and face full of cotton. 

The next morning, Lucas will either be still out cold, or he’ll have gotten up and made breakfast for them. No matter the situation, he’ll always greet Mark with a good morning and help him around the house, whether its washing dishes or tidying up. More days than not, Lucas will just show up at his apartment and they’ll talk for hours, until they fall asleep on the living room floor, heads tipped back onto the couch cushions.

“Some day, I’ll take you back to my place,” Lucas says one morning, waving his fork around. Because Mark can’t do anything more than toast some bread and scramble eggs, that’s exactly the breakfast he prepared. Their coffees are still swirling with unmixed creamer, steam rising steadily from the two matching mugs. 

Mark hums in response as Lucas continues on talking about how he’ll repay him with the best sleepover ever, as he slowly stabs at his eggs. Looking at the mugs, Mark is reminded of how much of Lucas there is in his life in the short few months they’ve known each other. He talks to him everyday (the last time he talked to someone everyday was in high school), he sees him nearly every other day, Lucas even has his own toothbrush in Mark’s bathroom- a green one which Lucas complained about because he wanted a blue one but Mark’s was blue and they can’t have the same color toothbrush since it’ll be nasty if they mix it up one morning. Some of Lucas’ shirts have made their way into Mark’s laundry basket and his dresser.

It’s oddly calming, having so much of Lucas around. Mark hasn’t been in many relationships, and while they have never ended terribly, Mark has also never felt as comfortable around them as he has Lucas. He’s still caught up in this thoughts until he hears the words “Mario Kart” leave Lucas’ mouth and snaps out of it, already shaking his head no even without knowing what he was shaking his head at.

“I suck at Mario Kart. Like really suck.” Lucas gasps exaggeratedly.

“But you race cars all the time?” 

Mark looks at Lucas, whose mouth is open and gaping. “Real cars? I’m bad at video games.” 

“Even better!” Lucas claps his hands together. “I’ll help you get good at both, you’ll be top racer in every medium.”

Turns out, Mark doesn’t get any better at video games because Lucas doesn’t let him. Filled with excitement, Lucas kept begging Mark for another round, which Mark relented to because no matter how much he sucked, he still enjoyed playing with him. He loses all the rounds that they play, and Mark decides to stick to racing in real life. He goes on another drive that evening, Lucas in the passenger seat, as they speed down emptier roads right as the sun starts to set. Lucas giddily laughs through the whole ride, even sticking his head out the window to sing and scream, just for fun. 

After Lucas had shown up at Mark’s company building, leather jacket and a big smile on his face when he saw Mark in all his pressed-white and suited glory, they decided to finally start dating.

It was only logical really, the progression of their friendship was natural, and they only grew closer with every meeting, and more so with every race at the hangar. A race up the mountains right before dawn, right as the sun started to peek over the horizon, was the perfect time for Lucas to say he loved Mark. They missed the end of that race, where they later find out Doyoung won, in favor for rolling in the dewy grass together. 

Stupidly, Lucas had talked Mark into racing him, on his bike and everything, against his Tesla of all cars. Mark would only agree to race Lucas if it was in the Tesla regardless because of all the sensors. The last thing Mark wanted to do was accidentally hurt Lucas, though the chances are slim, or even worse, that Lucas hurt himself while racing against his car. Lucas managed to coax him into it, calling everyone to the track one sunny afternoon to watch the showdown. 

Mark had been up in arms about it until he was gripping his wheel, where he became silent and accepting. The revving of Lucas’ engine sets him on edge as they take off, his engine only turning into a louder roar. Technically, Mark could have won, but he knew that the acceleration on the Ducati was going to overtake his Tesla way before it would max its speed. Their track isn’t long, and it isn’t long enough for them to figure it out either. 

Losing isn’t new to Mark, and it’s not something he’ll get angry or upset over if he knows he lost fairly, which he did. Actually, Mark had been quite excited about Lucas’ win, and cheered for him just like everyone else was. Though, Hyuck kicked his ass about losing for no reason. No matter what, Lucas took a win that Mark was overall satisfied with. 

But Lucas wasn’t. 

To resolve it, he asked to race Mark again, who begrudgingly complied, and won again. Its when Lucas asks to race Mark in a car, another car as in a real car- Mark’s forte and not Lucas’- that Mark gets super nervous. 

“As in you car and me car?” Mark asked, still watching Lucas flit around the living room. 

Lucas nodded excitedly. “Yeah! It’d be fair because it’s the same medium. Wouldn’t that be so fun?” Mark shook his head. “Oh, come on.”

“You don’t even have a car, what are you gonna race me in?”

Well, if there is a will, there truly has to be a way. Less than a day later, they’re on the track once again, Lucas in the driver's seat of Kun’s silver Porsche as Kun tells him what to and what not to do. Mark didn’t even know Lucas had his driver’s license, but he had whipped it out right in the midst of their argument about why Mark won’t race Lucas to prove to him that he can actually drive. 

Mark watches nervously from his car, already pulled onto the track and quiet, as it always is. He almost wishes he has a gas engine so the hum of it wouldn’t leave him in complete silence, looking across the track at Lucas in someone else’s car about to race him. Somehow, Mark is more comfortable racing Lucas on his Ducati than he is right now, moments away from facing off. 

He could just not go, just not press his foot on the accelerator. He could turn off his car right now and it no one would know. He could just race Lucas but start pressing the brakes before they cross the line. Mark scorns his competitive spirit because he knows the second Hyuck puts his arms down, he’s going to bullet off like he’s racing just about anyone else. Speed is addictive, and Mark knows he wants to win. 

“ _Ge, I know how to do it. It’ll be fine_!” Lucas says, slapping Kun on the arm and turning to give Mark a thumbs up. 

“ _If you crash my car_ …”

“ _I’m just going straight_!” Lucas hollers as Kun walks away and towards Mark. He lets out a heavy sigh when he sees Mark, nervous. 

“He’s not dumb enough to suggest it if he didn’t know what he was doing,” Kun says. “You’ll both be fine.” He gives Mark a small smile of reassurance and steps away with a pat on the car, and Mark calms down a little bit. Everyone there knows that Lucas would have been stopped if any of them felt he shouldn’t be doing this. And yet, the engine of Kun’s car is still running and they’re still on the track, and Hyuck is still standing several meters away with his arms up. 

Both cars are rolling at a steady speed. Right as they pass Hyuck and his arms go down, they start accelerating, the sound of the Porsche humming even in Mark’s ears as they get faster. 

Mark has raced against Jungwoo’s Porsche before and won, but he does also know that Kun has a different model than what Jungwoo had. He also knows that Lucas doesn’t race in cars, which he presumes will give him the slightest advantage over the other- proven as his black Tesla pulls ahead of the Porsche first. 

A combination of stress and anticipation make the muscles in his stomach spasm and his breath flutters as he makes a good lead against Lucas. He watches his right mirror, where he can see some of the silver car behind him, until it starts catching up. The silver disappears into his blind spots, and Mark falters for a second before pressing harder on the accelerator. It was the heartbeat that Mark missed that allowed Lucas to make it past him.

In all fairness, the Porsche was probably faster than the Tesla anyway. Though they were all backers of the scientific theory, they weren’t going to go head to head about it in different conditions to test it out. If Kun himself wanted to race Mark for it, sure he’s game. But for right now, Mark sees the silver car surpass him by a hair, and then they cross the cones. 

The relief is there more than the frustration is in Mark as he lets his car cool down. He runs a hand through his hair as he watches Lucas scream in the driver's seat through the reflection in his side mirror. Lucas sticks his hand out the window in a fist, bending his arm back to point at Mark’s car and look at him through the left mirror. When their cars finally peter all the way out, Mark steps out of his Tesla when Lucas steps out of Kun’s car. 

“Wasn’t that fun?” Lucas says, bouncing in place. They’re a little breathless from exhilaration, Lucas’ hands shaking a little bit when he clenches his fists. The Porsche beeps at him, telling him he left his drivers side door open with the keys still in the ignition. Lucas startles a little at the sound, and Mark breaks into a big smile, tension all gone. Out of nowhere, Mark starts laughing at the feeling of having raced Lucas on somewhat equal terms. 

His heart is still racing by the time he’s finished laughing, though it’s more from adoration than the lingering nerves from being behind the wheel. “Yeah, it was really fun.” 

Lucas bends down and gives Mark a kiss, in broad daylight between their cars. Kun’s Porsche beeps once more, but neither of them pay any attention to it. For right now, it’s just them: on the track with each other, right where they were always meant to be. 

“You know...” Lucas starts, fiddling with the buttons on his jacket. Jungwoo and Mark are by him, along with Chenle who sits on Lucas’ bike and tips from side to side. Everyone is here once again, including all of the younger ones. Some of them are talking to each other in the hangar, the metal box keeping out the sun, while the others are messing around on the track and in the lengths of grass surrounding it. Jeno is just sitting in Doyoung’s car, not even doing anything, just reclined and probably taking a nap. 

“I never got a reward for winning the race,” Lucas says. Mark laughs.

“Did you want one that bad?” 

Lucas looks up like he’s weighing his options. Jungwoo and Mark exchange a look of confusion. “It wouldn’t hurt,” he reasons. 

“Okay, then what do you want?”

“To fuck you in your car.” It sounds like Lucas has had that planned since even before bringing it up, nearly a week after he’d already won. Jungwoo shoots him a scandalized look and Chenle breaks out into hysterical laughter. Mark slowly nods, considering whether or not he wants it too. It’s really just for show, because Mark knows he wants it despite running the risk of damaging the leather. 

He doesn’t give a response right away, and they all laugh it off as Lucas flushes in embarrassment. He stutters out that it was just a joke, and Jungwoo mocks him about it. Just like that, the topic is dropped and Lucas moves on, though Mark continues to dwell on the wish. 

Mark, a good few minutes after the conversation as passed, and Jungwoo and Chenle have been replaced by Kun and the others, hums. “Okay,” he says, and he grabs Lucas’ hand and starts walking towards where he parked his car. Lucas makes a confused noise and looks back to Hendery, who makes the same confused noise back. 

“Hey Mark,” Johnny drawls, watching Mark essentially drag Lucas over to his Tesla, “where are you going?” 

“To fuck in my car,” Mark says. 

"What?" Lucas and Johnny both say. Lucas sounds more shocked than Johnny, who probably just wants to hear Mark say fuck again.

“Oh shit, wait, do you want to go somewhere nice? Do you need a driver? I’ll cuck you guys, I don’t care.” Johnny’s already scrambling, standing up straighter as he pats his pockets for his phone and wallet, not one to give up the opportunity of a smooth drive in Mark’s Tesla. 

Mark huffs as he unlocks the car. “I’m going to the runway, please don’t follow me.” Mark opens the door to the back seat for Lucas to get into as Johnny’s face drops. He’s most definitely gonna tell everyone but Mark doesn’t care anymore. Mark is close to putting the extra 15 grand he dropped on this car to good use, but he pulls out like a normal person before disappearing onto the track. Taeyong chooses to step out from the back as the Tesla winks in the distance.

“Where’s Mark going?”

“To fuck,” Johnny says bluntly. 

“What.” 

Johnny inhales before saying loud enough for everyone to hear, “Mark is going to fuck Lucas y’all. Hey, we should follow him.” Taeyong slaps his arm.

“Shut the fuck up, no we shouldn’t,” he hisses. 

Mark only drives out far enough that no one will really notice his car unless they’re looking for it. He watches in the rear view mirror until Johnny and the others look like ants before killing the ignition. Somehow, even this far out, he can feel Johnny is probably watching him the whole time, and he steps out of his car with a quick glance behind to make sure no one followed. 

Mark yanks the backseat door open and pushes right into Lucas’ lap, closing the door as quick as he can before his mouth is on Lucas. Their teeth knock and Mark ends up cupping his hands around Lucas’ jawline to steady him. The taller licks into Mark’s mouth a few times, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth and feeling Mark tip his head up along to follow it. It’s so messy and it leaves Mark as breathless as when he’s on the track, and it’s so good. 

“Slow down,” Lucas says between kisses, pushing gently at his waist. He’s heaving as he peels away from the taller man, pupils blown as he tries to get oxygen back into his blood. 

“I’m never slow, please fuck me.” Lucas lets out a short laugh and Mark's eyebrows knit because that definitely isn't the reaction he wants. They’re already past the point of not not fucking; Mark's hard in his pants and he can feel Lucas is too when he rolls his hips forward, whining out a, "Please.”

"You'll get stains on the leather," Lucas says, trying hard to rationalize not fucking in the backseat of his really expensive car. Mark is so worked up he almost doesn't care- almost. 

"Then come inside me."

He hears Lucas inhale sharply and grind up against his own dick and Mark moans in return. The lack of answer makes him roll his hips down harder against Lucas until he feels large hands grapple at him and hold him steady. 

"Baby, you don't have lube in this car," Lucas retorts. 

A strangled groan comes out of Mark because he doesn't have lotion either, and he’s stupidly hard in his pants. He curses past Mark for making the dumb rule of no liquids or goo in car because present Mark now gets the shortest end of the stick. 

“Use your spit.” Mark won’t stop until he can feel Lucas in his guts - can feel his hands wrap around his throat as he rails him into the cushions, he swears he won’t. The gruff “okay” that comes from him is enough to have Mark heaving again, and Lucas moves his back to the door as he lays Mark down across the seats. 

His shirt gets shucked up around his armpits and his sweaty back makes contact with the cool leather. Lucas gives him another kiss, slower and sweeter than the needy ones the younger was giving him. It pulls a high whine from the back of Mark’s throat as Lucas takes the opportunity to rub over his sensitive nipples. He does this a little longer, just enough to calm Mark down from his neediness, before pulling back and licking a stripe up his palm. Mark’s pants are pushed aside and he sighs as Lucas finally touches his dick. 

It’s a little drier of a slide than Mark likes, which is honestly just really fucking wet, but he can’t complain when he’s got the boy of all his dreams hovering above him, eyes dark as he watches Mark writhe. It’s almost like Lucas knows he's going to say something about the dryness because a moment later, he leans down and spits right onto the head of his reddening cock. Mark really thinks he might die. 

His hands are balled into fists by his side, not trusting himself to let them down lest he scratch up his red interiors. “O-oh my god.” 

“Feel good?” He can hear the smugness seeping through Lucas’ voice as he jacks him off. 

“Don’t stop,” Mark whines out. 

The spit does a good job at smoothing out the slide of his big hands, easily covering Mark’s length. His hips jump a little when Lucas wraps his hand around the base of his cock, fingers reaching down to press at his perineum. The other reaches to Mark’s hands, grabbing his wrists in one hand to push open his fists with his nose and kiss the indents in his palms. Once Lucas is sure he’s soothed all of them, he lets go of the wrists and runs them down Mark's sides. 

He rubs circles into his waist while he bends down and licks over Mark's nipple, sucking gently. The blonde boy arches his sticky back off the seats at the sensation, gasping when he feels Lucas press dry fingers at his hole, just enough pressure to get his eyes rolling. 

“Let me touch you, please, let me touch you.” Mark begs. Not even waiting for Lucas to say anything, he slides up the seat to get away from the stimulation, disappointed he has to pull away but if he doesn’t get Lucas’ dick in his mouth in the next ten seconds he’ll really go crazy. 

His spit slicked cock rubs against the leather a little as he pushes his chest down to Lucas’ crotch and it might leave some residue but god, Mark can worry more about it later. The stupid leather pants stick a little to the seat and his thighs because of the heat, and still Mark won’t give up, tugging them down just enough to pull out Lucas’ dick. Mark isn’t small but Lucas is most definitely not small either. It’s heavy and bigger than he anticipated but he’s really already drooling at the thought of gagging on it. 

Following suit, he licks a strip from his balls to the head before placing a kiss right at the tip. Some precum spits up and Mark can’t help but dip his tongue into it. It bitter and gross, and Mark only cares a little bit because he knows he won’t ruin his car for it. 

His hand isn’t nearly big enough to wrap around Lucas’ girth all the way, fingers just a few centimeters from touching. He guides his dick into his mouth, saliva pooling at the corners as he stretches his lips thin around as much as he can fit, covering whatever he can’t with his hands.

Before he tries anything new, he runs his tongue along the bottom vein and around the head, not really sucking or doing anything other than sloppily trying to maneuver his tongue. Eventually he pushes down a little more. 

The head is touching the back of his throat and he just made it past halfway, Lucas cautiously tangling his fingers into Mark’s hair, not pushing or pulling. It’s so big Mark doesn’t know what to think anymore, so he gives him a light suck instead.

The effect is immediate - Lucas lets out a strangled moan and he jerks his hand, accidently pushing Mark’s head further down, the crown now down his throat and probably touching his esophagus or something, Mark doesn’t know, but it feels so good. His eyes water as he gags once, twice, and then pulls off to take in a raspy breath. A line of spit connects Mark’s bottom lip to the head and he leans back in to kiss it away. 

“Jesus, you’re so hot,” Lucas chokes out, fingers still tangled in Mark’s hair. The latter looks up and gives a smile, and dipping down again, shoving one hand down his boxers to grind against. 

This time he pushes down as far as he can and holds it there, throat convulsing wildly as he tries to swallow around the intrusion. He’ll learn to get better he swears. “Wait-”

But Mark is impatient, that’s why he blew so much money on such a fast habit, and he can barely hear Lucas around the blood rushing through his head. Lucas is trying his best to hold back, he really is, but the feeling of sweet and handsome Mark’s warm, wet mouth around his dick is too much. 

The only warning Mark gets is another broken groan and a tug of his hair before bitter cum floods his mouth. He swallows as much as he can because he knows it is absolutely not going to touch his leather seats, and whatever he can’t is just going to have to end up on Lucas’ clothes. Some of it spills over his knuckles, still wrapped around the base of Lucas' length. 

Lucas grabs Mark’s dirtied hand and brings it to his lips. It’s a little gross, Mark thinks, but he is already laving over his fingers and Mark’s nearly vibrating out of his lap, he needs it so bad. Lucas grins a little as he grabs Mark’s chin and leans in, sealing their lips together and spitting the mess right into his mouth. And Mark can’t take it.

He cums over the warm hand covering his dick and his eyes close in bliss. It has to be the nastiest thing Mark has ever gotten off to but Lucas is so hot he can’t even complain. 

A couple seconds pass before Mark realizes he shouldn’t black out, and Lucas has already cleaned up some of the mess from the tissue box placed behind the back seats. He’s still leaning over Mark, now brushing the hair out of his sweaty face. 

“Nn, stop it.” Mark’s voice is shot. Lucas laughs as he tugs Mark’s underwear and pants back up his hips, even doing up the button and the zipper for him before patting his crotch. His hips jump a little from sensitivity but he ignores it and sits up, legs still around Lucas’ waist, and gives him a kiss. 

Now that both parties have calmed down considerably, the kiss is quick and innocent, a thank you for being so good. While Mark is still pliant, Lucas takes the opportunity to kiss his jawline as well, leaving little marks as he goes and sucking a little hickey right under his chin. 

"You’re so wild Mark Lee." 

"You're the one who drives me crazy."

**loo** :  
hey are u up? im bored :(  
(02:15)  


**moo** :  
hehe ye im up  
(02:16)  


**loo** :  
okay!! im gonna. come get u  
(02:16)  


**moo** :  
ok drive safe ( ˘ ³˘)  
(02:18)

Less than ten minutes later, Mark hears Lucas’ bike rumble lightly outside his flat. He’s not dressed at all to be going outside, just in a hoodie and joggers and his contacts already out, and he feels weird walking out to Lucas who, although was just wearing a white shirt and a leather jacket, looked like a model, every time. 

“Hey speed demon,” Lucas smirks. He tosses Mark a helmet, who catches it just barely. 

“Where are we going?” Mark asks, tugging the helmet on. Lucas only shrugs and gets onto his bike, steadying it for Mark to swing his leg over and get onto. 

They pull out of the lot and Lucas races off, drifting between lanes on the freeway, the lights of the buildings towering over them flashing in time with the headlights of the cars they pass. The wind is cool against their skin and the sound of the wind rushing past their ears gives them white noise. Mark rests his head as best as he can on Lucas’ back, lacing his fingers together tighter around Lucas’ abdomen, and savoring the feeling of being able to relax on the run because he isn’t behind the wheel. He feels one of Lucas’ hands cover his own and squeeze, just for a few seconds, before letting go.

20 minutes pass before Lucas finally gets off the highway and starts up a small road away from the traffic. There are a lot of turns, and it feels like they’re just going in one big circle- which to be fair, they probably are. Mark adjusts his grip on Lucas and turns around, seeing no cars following them or any cars in the opposite direction. His ears threaten to pop and he starts to think about how high they might be. 

The landscape gets familiar at some point, and Mark belatedly realizes they’re on the other track they use to race, the one that goes up mountainsides and into the country. It’s nice to see it and be able to breathe the air, clean and void of the sounds of the city. But Lucas’ keeps climbing up the side, up to where the rails get smaller and the roads get rockier. Mark has never gone up this high, never needed to, and now as he’s on the back of Lucas’ Ducati, hands wrapped around his waist as he gets closer and closer to the stars, he thinks maybe he should bring Lucas here with him some other time as well. 

They reach the end of the now dirt road after a few minutes at what Mark assumes is the top, or as far up as the law is willing to allow. Mark hops off the bike before Lucas even turns it off, placing the helmet on his seat and walking towards the edge of the mountain looking over the city. 

Light pollution still muddles the sky above the buildings, but all of the darkness directly overhead glitters with stars. The moon is nearly full and casts pearly light onto the grass below them. With all the brightness in the distance, their place in the mountains feels a lot quieter. 

It’s Lucas’ turn to wrap himself around Mark, arms circling his waist as he bends down to put his chin on top of Mark’s shoulder. “‘S’nice, right?” he mumbles lowly. 

“Almost as nice as you,” Mark says. Lucas snorts and peppers Mark’s neck in kisses as they watch lights flicker on and off in the skyline.

“I would come up here and look at the stars when I was stressed. I just moved here and thought I would be alone, living in the middle of nowhere. But I found Ten and Kun…” Lucas moves his hands onto Mark’s hips and turns him around to face him, eyes glittering under the moonlight. “And then you. And I didn’t need to come up here anymore.” 

Mark’s heart swells at Lucas’ confession. “I’m glad,” he says, voice coming out in nearly a whisper. The stars start to twinkle from what he can see around Lucas’ face, and Mark isn’t quite sure if they’re tears or if they really do shine that bright. 

“I love you, Mark. I really do,” Lucas says, hesitance on his face but clarity in his voice. 

“I love you too,” Mark says back, grasping Lucas’ hand harder, “God, I really love you.” 

His heart is racing and he can feel his palms clam up a little but this is everything he wants. Lucas leans in and gives him a quick kiss, nothing more than an innocent peck on the lips. They’ve kissed hundreds of times, this isn’t anything new. 

And still Mark can’t help but crave more of that feeling, all the endorphins that run straight to his head like all the times he’s behind the wheel- like the first time Jaehyun’s Corvette ran so close to the setting sun. He wants so much, wants to wake up every day next to Lucas and race with him and love him in a way that makes everything feel just as great when he’s on his Ducati. 

He wants to feel like how he feels in his Tesla on Ludicrous Mode with Lucas in the seat next to him, head first over the edge. 

But he’s gone fast his whole life; this time, he can afford to slow down a little.

**Author's Note:**

> taeyong: red mclaren 720s  
> doyoung: white gt-r nismo  
> jaehyun: black corvette  
> jungwoo: grey audi r8 (prev. porsche 911)  
> mark: black tesla model s, black mclaren
> 
> lucas: 2007 ducati sport 1000s  
> winwin: 2011 1199 panigale s tricolore  
> kun: 2007 ducati 999r xerox, silver porsche taycan  
> ten: we'll say its a ducati 848
> 
> btw the 15 grand mark talked about near the end was adding ludicrous mode onto his tesla, which brings the 0-100kmph time from 3.0 sec to 2.4 sec


End file.
